


Racebending Manip: Tyra Banks as Maleficent

by suzume_tori



Series: Saucery's Challenge: Racebent Maleficent Cast [1]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzume_tori/pseuds/suzume_tori
Summary: For Saucery's racebend challenge, a photomanip featuring Tyra Banks as Maleficent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).




End file.
